Friends or Enemies? Love Or Hate?
by WindSorceress
Summary: After the eclipse DG is plagued by nightmares. Something or someone wants her dead. Will she be able to figure it out before its too late? Or will she fall to this unseen force? DG/Cain *New Summary* Will update soon, just got computer working again. Sry
1. Dreams of a Foretold Death

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Tin Man characters and stuff, wish I owned Cain though.

The O.Z. Is back to normal and everyone seems to be settling. Or are they? What if their happily ever after was very short lived? Sorry, kinda suck at summaries. Don't want to give away the plot.

Friends or Enemies? Love or Hate? 

Chapter One: Dreams of a Foretold Death

DG sat on the swing outside the castle at Finaqua. It had been almost a month since that day of the eclipse and things seemed to be falling back to normal. Or so it seemed anyways. Glitch was a bit odd, or more odd anyways, after they put the other half of his brain back in. And so he was off trying to fix himself before taking his place as the queen's advisor again. Raw was out and about, helping those he came across, trying to use his ability to save as many as he could. Tutor was around, teaching her to use her magic, but it wasn't the same without all the others. And Cain was away visiting with his son for a while. The queen had asked him to be a royal guardian, but he had asked to go to his son for a while before taking his place. The queen had not minded at all, understanding that he had been away from his son for a long time. DG felt so empty without him. She would never admit just how deep her feelings for him ran or how much she missed him. Didn't help matters that her and Azkadellia weren't as close as they once were. Az felt so bad for all that she had done and had shut done for the most part. DG didn't stop trying though. She would sit with Az for hours, hoping to see any of the spark she once had. She was so deep in thought she didn't here the footsteps slowly coming up behind her.

"Lost in thought Princess," A deep and familiar voice said.

DG stood up and spun around, finding herself face to face with Wyatt Cain. "Cain, your back."

"Thought it was about time I came back and started in on my duties," He smiled. He went to hug her, but she pulled back. A look of hurt crossed his face. "Since when do you refuse a hug?"

"Since you up and left me for almost a month. I know you had to see Jeb, but a month? Without sending any kind of word? You have no idea what its been like here Cain. No idea at all," She yelled. Fighting the tears that wanted to flow down her cheeks. She started to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just had to spend some time with him, I figured you'd be okay. What's been going on? Talk to me DG, please." The hurt in his voice was evident. He couldn't believe how cold a greeting he was getting from his princess.

"You think you can just walk back into my life and make everything better? You have no idea Cain. And I don't know if I want you to anymore. You hurt me and you cant take it back now, too late." She hated saying it to him, but she just felt so betrayed by him leaving like that. She knew he had a good reason to go, but he could have at least sent something to her. Let her know what was going one. But no, instead he cut her off completely for almost a month. No matter what was going wrong in her life, no matter how much she needed him, she just couldn't forget what he'd done. She ripped her arm from his hand and walked off leaving a very hurt Cain behind.

A couple weeks past by and DG still refused to talk to Cain. He could hear her every night tossing and turning in her bed. He heard her get up and go outside. He followed her every night without her knowing. Watched her go down to the swing and sit there till the sun would rise over the lake. He wanted so bad to go to her, to see what was wrong, but knew she wouldn't tell him. She had been so cold towards him and nothing he did seemed to change that. But that wouldn't stop him from trying. Tonight he had decided that he was going to go down to her and stay there till she told him what was wrong.

_(The whole world was dark, just like the day of the eclipse. DG could feel eyes staring at her, but she couldn't find the source. All she knew was that they were evil and they wanted her dead. "You think you can just act like nothing ever happened? Like you did nothing wrong," A eerie voice called out into the darkness. _

_"Who are you? Where are you? What did I supposedly do," DG called out into the dark._

_  
"You know what you did," The voice yelled out. As she did DG started to choke. Something was blocking off her airway, yet no one was touching her. "You will pay for what you took from me!" DG could feel her body shutting down. She knew it wouldn't be long before she passed out or worse. Her head started to spin and her body collapsed to the ground. She could feel her life slowly seeping from her body and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was gone...)_

DG woke with a start, a cold sweat covering her entire body, her sheets were soaked with it. Her breathing was coming in quick breaths, close to hyperventilating. Tears were streaming down her face. Once she finally got her breathing back under control she slipped out of bed, pulling on a robe as she quietly walked to her door. She had had that same dream for the past several weeks. She quietly walked down the long hallway and made her way down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. Considering she had been sneaking outside every night since the dream started, it wasn't hard to get out without waking anyone. The cool night air felt wonderful on her skin as she opened the front door of the castle at Finaqua. Slowly she made her way down to the swing. She loved to go down there and sit and watch the sun rise. Carefully she sat down and took a deep breath. "What does my dream mean? Why won't it stop? And is it going to come true," DG quietly said to herself.

"Is what going to come true," A deep voice asked from behind her. DG jumped up with a start and spun around to find the source of the voice. Her body relaxed when she saw who it was.

"You scared me," She sighed, staring into the steely blue eyes of Wyatt Cain.

"You didn't answer me princess, is what going to come true?"

"Did you follow me out here," She asked, changing the subject on purpose. "I was perfectly quiet sneaking out so how did you even know to follow me? And why would you think I would want you to follow me?"

"Well, I don't sleep much. Not to mention I just took my place as your guardian, so I made sure to be very alert, knowing you and the trouble you get into to. And I've been following you for the past 3 weeks, I just haven't come down here to talk to you before. I was giving you space, but now I need to know whats going on with you" He said, walking up to stand next to her. "Now quit changing the subject, is what going to come true?"

"You've been following me? What gives you the right? And its nothing really," She sighed, sitting down on the swing. At least nothing that concerns you."

"Anything that has to do with you concerns me princess. And why don't I believe that its nothing Princess," He asked, squeezing in next to her on the swing.

"Because you want to find trouble where there isn't any."

"Or maybe you usually have something going on with you. And you're a terrible liar. And I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you," He sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Not to mention I hear you tossing and turning every night."

She shrugged his hand off and sighed heavily. " You know me too well Cain. Which is rather annoying really. And how close exactly do you get to my room if you can hear me tossing and turning?"

"I do what I can," He grinned. "And I go by your room a couple times a night to make sure your okay. Now, whats bothering you kiddo? You know you can trust me with anything."

"You were away for almost a month, a lot has changed in your absence Cain. And I don't feel like I can trust you anymore."

He sighed, knowing it was gonna take a while for her to get comfortable with him again. "I know, I'm so sorry, I just needed to spend some time with Jeb. After all those years of being separated we needed to catch up. But I was always here for you DG, if you had needed me, I would have been here. Please, just talk to me, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." DG sniffled, Cain could tell she was trying not to cry. He rubbed her back gently, not saying a word. He knew she wanted to talk, he just had to let her come to him. So he patiently waited, hoping she would cave and finally start talking to him.

She was fighting herself, trying to decide if she should finally let him back in. She wanted to, she just didn't feel like things were the same with them anymore. She continued to think it over for quite some time before she suddenly blurted out. "I'm scared Cain and I don't know what it is thats scaring me." Her breath hitched a little, she was trying so very hard not to cry.

"It's gonna be okay DG, I promise. I'll keep you safe no matter what," He wrapped her in a hug. She wrapped her arms tight around him and shuddered a little.

"I'm plagued, haunted, every night, when I close my eyes. I'm trapped in darkness and I can't see anything at all. But I can feel these evil eyes on me, I just can't see who is there," She shuddered out. They still had their arms around each other, but she had pulled her head away from his shoulder. She was now staring into his eyes. She had to take a few deep breaths before continuing on. "Then there's a voice calling out of the darkness. It sends chills down my spine. I can't make out if its male or female, all I know is its pure evil. And it wants me dead." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "The voice says 'You think you can just act like nothing ever happened? Like you did nothing wrong?' Then I start choking even though there's nothing touching me. I fall to the ground and I can feel death closing in on me and then I wake up. I don't understand Cain. What could I have possibly done? I've only been in the O.Z. For like a little over two months now, and all I did was help save all of the O.Z. And then I came here to be with my family. Who could want me dead? What did I do?" She was practically choking on her words now her sobbing had gotten so bad.

"Hey, hey, you couldn't have possibly done anything wrong," He said, pulling her back into a tight hug. She sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "I know you DG, very well, and I know you could never hurt anyone. You don't have it in you. I don't know what this dream means, but I promise you I will help you find out. Until we do you are not leaving my sight unless your sleeping. And even then I'm not letting you go far from my sight. Whoever is in the next room is getting a change in sleeping arrangements, cause I'm moving in. I'm so sorry I left you DG. But know that I will never leave you again. I promise."

"I just wish I," She had to stop to breathe, it was very hard to talk crying as hard as she was.

"Hey, it'll be alright. You're talking to me again, that's a good sign," He sighed. He was still holding her tight in his arms. "Take your time, get it all out, then try and talk. I'm not going anywhere." DG stayed in his arms crying for several minutes before she pulled away enough to look him in the eyes again. He gently wiped away her tears.

"I just wish I knew who was doing this. I know that my dreams are usually something that has happened or is going to happen and since this hasn't happened yet I know its coming. I just don't know when, why, or who."

"There's no clues? In your dreams? Nothing that might help you figure it out," He asked her.

"Nothing, except." She paused then looking down.

He place his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look him in the eyes again. "Except what Princess?"

"It feels familiar somehow. Like I know them or something," She sighed. "That sounds crazy doesn't it? I don't know anyone who would try and kill me."

"You never know kiddo, anything is possible," He sighed. "Unfortunately. Now what do you say we go back to the castle? Maybe try and sleep some more. I'll stay right outside the door the whole time, I promise. You will be safe with me."

"Okay, I guess. You promise you won't leave even for a second?"

"I promise."

With that said they walked back up to the castle and headed to her room. They hugged before she quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Cain leaned against the door, knowing he wouldn't sleep again tonight.

Inside the room DG slipped out of the robe and climbed into bed. She knew this was pointless, but felt better about it knowing Cain was right outside her door.

(_"You think you can just get away with what you've done? Do you?" The voice yelled into the darkness. _

_"Why don't you show yourself? Huh? What is it that I've supposedly_ _done," DG called into the darkness._

_"You know what you did you bitch." DG felt the invisible force around her neck again. Her breathing became more shallow and she could feel her body falling to the ground...)_

"DG, DG, Princess, you've got to wake up," Cain called, shaking DG gently. He had heard her begin to toss and turn and breathe funny and had came in to wake her. "Come on, wake up!"

DG shot up quickly her breathing very very shallow, tears streaming down her face. "It just won't leave me alone. I don't understand."

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright. Come here." He pulled her into a hug and she clung to him with all the strength she could manage. "We'll figure this out, I promise. We'll figure this out." He rubbed her back gently, wishing he could believe that, but he really wasn't sure. He hoped he was right. Hoped that they could figure it out, but the way things were going, he really wasn't sure. Who could possibly want to hurt his beautiful DG? What did these dreams mean? And was there really anyway to stop them from coming true?

--

So what did you all think? Never written a Tin Man fan fic before, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Please review, I haven't written in a long time cause I had no computer access and would really appreciate it. Already working on the next chapter and should be up soon. Sorry if its kinda short, was a lil over six pages when I wrote it. Chapters will prob get longer.


	2. Kisses and Sappy Love Stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tin Man characters.

Chapter Two: Kisses and Sappy Love Stuff

DG had spent that morning sitting with Cain in the dining area. He had taken her down to get something to eat and then they never left. He knew she wasn't doing so well and had no plans to leave her side.

"You know you can leave me if you want? You don't have to watch me all the time," She smiled at him.

"Oh yes I do Princess. After everything you've been through lately I am not leaving you unless you are sleeping, visiting your sister or parents, or going to the bathroom," Cain said, a completely straight look on his face when he said that last part.

"Ah, well in that case. Maybe I should go visit my sister."

"You trying to get rid of me DG," Cain asked sounding hurt by her words, knowing it would get her going.

"I was only kidding Cain, I swear. I would never really want to get rid of you. I'm sorry," She sighed.

Cain started laughing at that point. "I knew that would bother you."

"You big jerk," DG yelled, slapping him on the arm.

"Ow, that hurt. And besides, I was just trying to make you smile. You've been so down I wanted to cheer you up."

"Well thanks, I do appreciate it. Just don't make me think I hurt your feelings to get a smile out of me. I'm sure there are other ways to make me smile," DG said to Cain, a big smile on her face.

"You're right. I'll go about it a different way next time," He smiled back at her.

"Good. Sorry you have to keep such a watchful eye on me. I wish I could have back my somewhat normal life I had here once. When will things finally start to return to normal?"

"I would be keeping a watchful eye on you even if things were normal. I like to keep you safe. And I'm sure things will return to normal soon enough Princess, you just have to give it time. We will solve this dream thing. I promise you that," Cain smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so Cain, cause I don't know how much more of this I can take," DG sighed. "I miss sleep, a lot."

"Well why don't you go take a nap? Maybe you won't have the dream during the day. You never know," Cain suggested.

"Actually I was thinking about checking in on my sister. I was joking earlier, but I really do want to see her. I need to keep at it if I ever hope to fix what's broken between us."

"Alright, but be careful. You don't know who is after you. They could come after you while you're with your sister. I'll walk you up there. And I'll stick around near the room so if you need me just scream okay," Cain said to her.

"Alright, will do." They stood up and walked up to Az's room. Cain gave her a quick hug before she slipped inside Az's room, shutting the door behind herself. "Hey Az, how you doing?" Az was sitting on a sofa bench, her hands folded neatly in her lap. She didn't reply. She had been trying to get Az to open up to her for almost a month with no luck. DG sat next to Az on the sofa bench. "Az, talk to me please. How you doing? Az?" Still no reply. DG was starting to wonder is Az was even listening to her. She hoped to god Az would break out of this soon. "Az, I know you've had a rough time as of late. I can't imagine what it was like being trapped inside your own body for 15 years. But your back now and your safe. Can't that be enough? Can't the fact that I love you be enough," DG asked, but Az still just sat there, not saying a word. "Az, please, talk to me. Why don't you take a walk with me? We'll go down to the lake. Maybe skip rocks like we used to when we were kids. It'll be fun."

"How can you even want to talk with me after what I did," Az asked her. "I tried to kill you. I did kill you and so many others."

"That wasn't you Az. The evil witch was inside you. I love you. Your my sister," DG said, putting her arm around Az's shoulders. "I'll always be here for you and I will never blame you for the things the witch made you do."

Az turned to look into DG's eyes. "I don't understand how you can be so nice to me after all I've done, but I appreciate it very much Deeg. I love you to my sister," Az smiled and pulled DG into a hug.

"So, what do say? Take a walk with me," DG asked, a big smile on her face.

"I'm not in the mood DG, maybe some other time. Why don't you go see if one of your friends want to. I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Alright, if your tired. Some other time," DG sighed heavily and walked out the door, carefully closing it behind her. She leaned up against the door, closing her eyes, fighting the urge to cry. "Why can't she just let me in?"

"You alright Princess," Cain asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, I'm alright," She said opening her eyes and looking at him. "I just wish she would talk to me, walk with me, anything. I love her, I don't blame her at all. I just want my sister back."

"It'll be okay princess, she'll come around, you just need to give her more time. Come here kiddo," He said, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his shoulder. He loved the feeling of holding her in his arms. He knew he shouldn't allow himself to get as attached to her as he was, but he just couldn't help himself. She had this fire in her soul like he had never seen before. No matter what happened, or how scared she was, she just kept fighting. He found himself wanting to love her forever, but knew he couldn't go there. He had a feeling his heart wasn't gonna let him get away though.

"You're a great friend Cain, I don't know what I'd do without you," She smiled. She was so very glad she had let him back in again. She knew he hadn't meant to leave like that without word. He needed to be with his son for a while. He couldn't have known that she would be plagued by nightmares. And he was here now and not going anywhere. Against her better judgment she had fallen in love with him. She knew that's why him leaving for so long had hurt him so much. DG would never act on those feelings, but they were there all the same. Oddly enough that love is what kept her going, even if they were never going to anything more then friends. "Wanna take a walk with me?"

"I'd be honored to walk with you," He smiled back and they looped their arms together and headed for the outside.

They stepped outside into the warm afternoon sun and started to walk around the beautiful lake. DG sighed heavily and Cain knew the sister thing was still bothering her. "DG it will be alright, I know it," He said, stopping as they reached the swing.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of hope. DG hoped he was right, but she just didn't know anymore. She released his arm and sat down on the swing, rocking it a little. "How can you be so sure. She just seems so lost. I've been trying to save her from the darkness shes fallen into for the past two months. Nothing I do seems to work. Its like nothing is going right. Az shuts me out completely and nightmares plague my every dream. After everything I've had to overcome, why can't I just have some happiness for once," She asked, a few tears escaping her eyes. Cain kneeled down in front of her, stopping her motion and resting his hands on her knees. DG looked down into his eyes and sniffled a little. She was trying so very hard not to cry. It made her feel so weak that she kept breaking down in front of him.

"It will be okay DG. I know it seems like nothing is going right at the moment, but give it time. It will get better," He sighed, placing his hand on her cheek. He knew she was trying to be strong. Putting on a brave front so he wouldn't see her cry.

"I want to believe that Cain. I really do, but with the way things are going it seems to me that things are only going to get worse. Someone is coming for me Cain. I don't know who and I don't know when, but they are coming. And they want me dead," She cried, not able to hold her tears in any longer.

"I will not let anything happen to you. No one will get close enough to harm you with me around." He wiped away a few of the tears that had streamed down her cheeks. "I make you this promise DG, I will die before I let someone hurt you."

"No, I couldn't bare it if you died because of me. I would have to live the rest of my life with the knowledge that you were gone because of me," She cried, realizing she had displayed a little to much emotion with that comment. She stared deep into his eyes, not wanting to say anything else for fear she'd give away her true feelings.

Cain couldn't believe she had just said that. And the look in her eyes almost made him hope that her feelings ran as deep as his did. He knew that it was probably just wishful thinking, but he hoped for it just the same. He straightened his back, bringing their faces closer together.

DG could feel his breath on her face and it was taken all her strength not to lean in and kiss him. She knew it would be a very bad idea, but she didn't know if she could stop herself. She leaned into him a little, their faces were now just inches from each other. After all the pain she'd had in her life recently she just wanted some good. But this would change everything between them.

Cain saw her lean into him a little and wondered if she was going to kiss him. It certainly seemed like she was going to. He was thinking about leaning into her a little more, to show her he wanted to kiss her too. But he was scared at how she would react. He decided he didn't care and he leaned into her a little closer. The space between their faces was so small. He was staring deep into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Trying to build up the courage to kiss her.

When he moved in even closer to her she realized that he was trying to kiss her too. Or at least that was what she was hoping as she closed the space between them, their lips gently touching. It sent a feeling of fire through out her entire body. She knew with that one kiss that he was the man made for her. She just hoped he felt the same way.

He couldn't believe it. DG's lips were touching his and she had started it. He now knew that all the feelings he had for her were returned. He noticed her eyes had closed and he closed his as well as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and scooted off the swing to kneel in front of him. His arms wrapped around her waist. His heart was so full of love for her he thought he was gonna burst. He had worried about what Jeb would think about him moving on with DG. That's one of the reasons he had been gone so long. Jeb and him were talking about it and Jeb had told his father that Adora would have wanted him to be happy. And boy was he ever happy. After quite some time had passed they pulled their lips apart. They were both breathing heavily from lack of oxygen.

"Wow," DG sighed into him. She couldn't believe how amazing that kiss had been. It was everything she had wanted and more.

"Wow is right Princess," He smiled. He felt so happy. And he never wanted to let her go.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time," She blushed. "I just didn't know if you wanted to so I kept my distance."

"I've wanted it to Princess. Its why I left. Had to make sure Jeb wouldn't mind me moving on from his mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have realized that."

"How could you have known. I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure of your feelings towards me. So I left and talked it out with Jeb and then returned in hopes of finding out how you felt about me."

"And then I was a royal bitch to you the moment you came back." She hated herself for that now, but how was she supposed to know. "You must have been so discouraged. I'm so so sorry Cain."

"Not your fault." He placed his hand on her cheek. "Let's not dwell on the past now that we've finally found each other. Let's be happy that we've finally gotten here. I love you DG."

DG couldn't believe he had just said that to her. He loved her? She was head over heels in love with him, but she had no idea he felt it back. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. They're may have been tons of things going wrong with her life, but he loved her back. That was all that mattered to her. "I love you too Cain, so very very much."

Hearing those words from her mouth was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. She loved him back. He joined their lips again, wanting to convey to her just how much he loved her.

DG could feel his tongue asking for entrance and she opened her mouth to him, their tongues dancing together. She could feel her heart racing. It felt like it was going to burst. After quite some time they knew they had to break apart. They needed air. They were both now breathing very heavily. She hated to break this up, but it was getting late and she knew if they didn't head back her parents we're gonna send out a search party.

"We should probably getting back about now. People are going to worry," He sighed, separating from DG and standing up. He offered her his hand to help her up. She slipped her hand into his and slowly stood up.

"One more for the road," She asked and he obliged, leaning down to kiss her. They stayed together for a shorter time this time around. They really needed to get back. He took her hand in his and they headed back to the castle. They entered the castle and managed not to bump into anyone else as they headed up to DG's room.

"You should probably head to bed now. It's late and you don't sleep very well," He said, stopping in front of her door. "I'll be right next door if you need me." No one else had been in the room next to hers so he had the maids move his stuff in while they were out.

"I don't want to. I want to stay with you. I hate being alone," She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped hers around him. "I'm always afraid to close my eyes."

"I'll be one room over. I promise it will be alright. I'm here for you always. I just can't stay in your room, it wouldn't be proper." He gently kissed the top of her head. "Now off to bed with you. I'll check on you a couple times tonight to make sure you're okay."

"If I have to," She sighed planting a kiss on his lips before breaking away from him. "Goodnight Cain, I love you."

"I love you right back Princess. Goodnight."

With that she turned and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She dreaded having to go to sleep, but knew she would have to. DG quietly pulled off her clothes and slipped into some pj's. Climbing into bed she pulled the covers up over her head.

"_So, Princess, you've fallen in love. How quaint. Maybe I should just attack him instead," The voice in the darkness said._

"_No, you can't do that. Come after me, but leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you," DG hollered into the darkness._

"_Oh, but what fun would that be? I want you to suffer like I suffered. To hurt like I was hurt. And torturing and killing him in front of you would do just that. You are very stupid Princess. Falling for someone when someone wants to kill you. You should have kept those feelings to yourself. Know that his death will be on your head."_

"_Please, you can't do this. Take me, please. But leave him be. He's a great man. He doesn't deserve __this. And he has a son. You can't take his father from him, he's already lost his mom," DG begged into the darkness. "What did I ever do to you? What could be so bad that you would kill someone else? What could be so bad that you would kill me?"_

"_The fact that you don't know, makes me want to kill you both even more. You should know. How many people have you hurt? How many people's lives have you destroyed exactly? You're a stupid little bitch and you will get what's coming to you."_

"_Why must you be so cryptic? Why not just come out and say who you are? You're a coward! If you had any balls you would reveal yourself to me. But instead you hide yourself in darkness. Why? Scared I'll realize I can kick your ass?"_

"_You bitch! I'll show you scared!"_

_DG felt the invisible force wrap around her neck, choking her. The air started to lighten a little and DG could make out a shape coming towards her in the dark. _

"_You think I'm scared of you? YOU! You're a little bitch. I will never be afraid of the likes of you."_

_DG fought the force around her neck, but was failing miserably. She fell to her knees just as the shape of who had been haunting her dreams stepped into the light. If she had any breath to use she would have gasped at the figure that had just stepped forward. DG couldn't believe her eyes. "It can't be," DG rasped out. "NOOOOOOO!!"_

--

So, what did you guys think?? Do you like it at all?? Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Hope to post next chapter soon. Already have it started. But it may be a couple days cause I'm packing. Gonna be moving soon, YAY!! Sorry if it still wasn't that long. It was almost 7 pages long and I tried really hard, but I don't want to give everything away right at the beginning so I had to cut it short. Still over 3000 words long. I've read stories with less then that.

**KLCtheBookWorm** – Thanks very much for being my first and only review so far. Hope I've kept you intrigued enough. Here's the more you requested, I shall have more for you soon.


	3. Tears and Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

A/N: Will try to post chapters as often as possible, but I am in the process of packing and moving. Sorry it took all of lie 3 days to post this chapter. What with work and with me packing cause I'm moving, I haven't had a lot of time to get to it. Sorry its also a little shorter then usual, but you guys wanted it so bad and I had a bit of writers block lol.

Last Time:

"_The fact that you don't know, makes me want to kill you both even more. You should know. How many people have you hurt? How many people's lives have you destroyed exactly? You're a stupid little bitch and you will get what's coming to you."_

"_Why must you be so cryptic? Why not just come out and say who you are? You're a coward! If you had any balls you would reveal yourself to me. But instead you hide yourself in darkness. Why? Scared I'll realize I can kick your ass?"_

"_You bitch! I'll show you scared!"_

_DG felt the invisible force wrap around her neck, choking her. The air started to lighten a little and DG could make out a shape coming towards her in the dark. _

"_You think I'm scared of you? YOU! You're a little bitch. I will never be afraid of the likes of you."_

_DG fought the force around her neck, but was failing miserably. She fell to her knees just as the shape of who had been haunting her dreams stepped into the light. If she had any breath to use she would have gasped at the figure that had just stepped forward. DG couldn't believe her eyes. "It can't be," DG rasped out. "NOOOOOOO!!"_

Chapter Three: Tears and Blood

DG shot up out of bed, her breathing very ragged, tears streaming down her face. Cain ran into the bedroom and up to DG's bed. "DG, you're okay. It was just another dream," Cain said, sitting on the bed next to her. "Looks like it was pretty bad. Talk to me baby."

DG stared up into his eyes. "I saw them. I did. They walked right into this light," She sighed deeply.

"Well thats good right? That means we can stop them. Who was it Deeg? Who did you see." He asked.

"I can't remember. I can feel that I know who it is, its right there at the tip of my tongue, but I can't get it out. After all these months of nightmares, I finally see who's doing it and I can't remember. Wonderful," She said, completely irritated with herself.

"It'll be alright Princess, you'll see," He smiled at her. "Just give it some time." He leaned in to kiss her and she jumped up out of bed and backed into a corner.

"Don't. I made a mistake. We can't do this," She lied, knowing that if she wanted to keep him safe she had to push him away.

"What are you talking about Deeg," He asked, the pain evident in his voice. "I love you and I know you love me." He took a step near her and she stepped back a step.

"No, I don't. I made a mistake. I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry Cain, I never meant to hurt you. You're a good friend to me," She sighed. "I just don't want to be more then friends."

Cain felt like he couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. Yesterday she was in love with him and they shared the most amazing kisses ever. Now she was pushing him away and acting like he had the plague. "I don't understand. I could feel the passion in those kisses. I could feel the love. I could see the love in you eyes. I know you're scared, but I promise it'll be alright," He said quietly. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he didn't want to cry in front of her. "Please don't so this. Please."

DG knew she was going to burst into sobs any minute now. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up this facade. Looking at his eyes as they started to gloss over with unshed tears she knew she was this close to breaking. "I'm sorry Cain, I really am, but we can't be anything more then friends. I'd like it if you would leave. I know you have to stand guard, but you can do that still by just sitting outside my door. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon and if I do I would appreciate it if you would just shadow me, but not get to close. I need some space for a few days, to clear my head," She said to him as strongly as she could manage. She prayed her eyes didn't give her away. This was the only way she could think of to keep him safe.

Cain nodded his head, he knew if he tried to speak he would burst into tears. He made his way to the door and exited it without looking back. Quietly he shut the door and collapsed to the floor, leaning up against her door. The sobs that tore through his body were more then he thought possible. The couldn't remember a time when he cried this hard. "What did I do wrong," He quietly said to himself.

DG fell to her knees, the sobs she had been holding in ravaged her body. She felt like her heart was dying. She knew she had to keep him safe, but she hated the idea of not being with him. And that look in his eyes as we walked out. He couldn't even say anything, he was too hurt by her words and she knew it. Just like she knew he was outside her door crying. She had made her wonderful and strong Cain a broken man. But what else could she do? Whatever wanted her dead was completely willing to kill Cain just because she loved him. She couldn't let that happen, couldn't let that be on her head. How long she could pretend not to care was an entirely different story.

Later that evening DG was laying on her bed trying to sleep. All she could think about was the look on Cain's face when she told him she didn't love him. She hadn't left her room all day. She was just to afraid to face Cain and to see the look of betrayal in his eyes. After tossing and turning for nearly two hours she finally fell asleep.

"_That was some sacrifice you made today DG," The voice called into the darkness. "It may have saved him for now, but it is only a matter of time before you fuck it up. How long can you stay away from him DG? A day, a week, a month if your lucky. And then you'll slip up and I'll be back for him. But regardless of when that happens know that I am defiantly coming for you. The time is coming and I can't wait to see the look in your eyes as I snuff out your pathetic life."_

"_Oh, I'm so very scared. Your all talk," DG hollered into the darkness. "You want me, come and get me. I'm not scared of you anymore. I got nothing left to lose. You've already taken the one thing I wanted. So come and get me asshole! I'm waiting for you!"_

_An eerie laugh filled the darkness. "You will regret saying that bitch. Cause you better believe I'm coming for you and it won't be pretty."_

_DG felt the choking start again and let it overtake her. She slowly felt herself slip into the darkness of death and she really didn't mind. What was left for her? She felt hands on her arms. She could hear someone calling her name. "DG, DG, Deeg, wake up. You need to wake up."_

DG shot up, a bad cough ravaging her body. She knew someone was there, but seeing how she was having trouble seeing straight at the moment she hadn't looked yet. Once she was breathing normally she looked up into the eyes of her savior.

"Are you all right? I really thought it had killed you this time," Cain said to her, the concern evident in his eyes.

"You should have let it," She sighed, pulling her arms from his hands and standing up.

"What are you talking about Princess? You can't talk like that," He said to her, standing up as well. "How can you even think that."

"Its real easy really, I have nothing left and they seem pretty content on killing me," She sighed wrapping her arms around herself. "So I should just let em and get it over with."

"DG," He said, taking a steps towards her.

"Leave me alone Cain. Don't come any closer. I told you, we can't be anything," She said coldly, not looking him in the eye. "Why don't you just go away and leave me in peace. Sit outside all you want, but I don't want you in my room anymore. Now leave."

With that said he knew that it was best to do what she said and turned and walked out of the room. He couldn't believe those words had come out of her mouth. Not just the part about him leaving her alone, but the fact that she wanted to die. "What's happening to you DG? How did you get so broken," He quietly asked to her door. He slid down to the floor and leaned up against her door. "I just wish you could talk to me."

A couple weeks later nothing had changed. Cain had to practically throw water on DG's head to get her awake. There had been a couple times when he had to revive her cause she had slipped so far into the dream. He didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted to die and he didn't know why. She had pushed him away not the other way around. She had ended his world. So why was she acting like it was the end of hers? Cain wanted to walk in there and demand she talk to him. He had almost done that several times, but he was just so hurt by her that he couldn't bring himself to do it. She practically never left her room anymore. Only leaving to see her sister or occasionally her parents. She barely ate anymore either. He was so worried for her, no matter what she had done, he still loved her with every fiber of his being. Deciding today was the day he would finally talk to her, Cain stood up and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer he just walked in anyways. What he saw shocked him more then he ever thought possible. DG was crouched in a corner, sobs were ravaging her body. But that wasn't the part that shocked him. There was a pool of blood forming at her feet from a long cut on her arm. She had just started to cut the other one when he had walked in. "DG no," He hollered running up to her.

"Leave me be Cain," She cried. "Just let me die. I want to die."

"No way, you don't get to take the easy way out," He sighed, tears sliding down his cheeks. He took the blade from her hand and ripped his shirt, wrapping the strips around her wrists.

"Let me die Cain. Please just let me die," She cried. He could tell he didn't have much time before she slipped away. He carefully picked her up and ran to find a doctor.

After dropping her off at the medics and making sure she was in good hands he quickly went to find her parents. They needed to know, especially if she didn't make it.

--

Sorry, but if you guys want a chapter I have to end it there. It's bedtime. Hope you liked it. Hope I kept you on your toes and totally surprised you. Will update as soon as I can, I promise. Please review and let me know what you think. I haven't gotten much love on this story and I'm starting to think you guys don't like it.

Piratefacehxc – Glad to have your attention! You never know, you could be right, or you could be wrong lol. Guess you'll have to read on and find out.

Eleanor J. - Very happy to have intrigued you. Thats one of my favorite things to do.

KLCtheBookWorm – Thank you so much!! I'm grateful to have a fan from the very beginning. Hope it was what you wanted it to be! Will keep chapters coming I promise.

Onora – Thank you!! I've always done very good at the dream thing so I knew that was the way to go. Didn't share with this chapter who it was lol!! I'm evil like that. You'll have to wait and see if you're right. Didn't think I was gonna give it away that soon did you?

Deanna Benner – Here you go, wrote a new chapter. It's only been four days since I wrote the last one, cut me some slack please. I'm kinda in the middle of moving and I work a lot. I hope its everything you wanted.


End file.
